Coming Of The Prophet
The Coming of the Prophet was a part of Gen 90s history dealing with the troll Pr0phetZero Overview In November of 2012, along with a few other newbies the Prophet arrived on Gen 90s. He started off by posting a topic about his political beliefs (most notably being a PETA member) and then asked how well he would fit in on Gen 90s. Shortly into that topic, he started to bash everyone for eating meat. He also brought up how his parents were rich, and gave him everything he ever wanted. Then he went on to bash everyone for being pathetic poor people, and every single post and topic he made following this was about his money, new things his parents bought for him, and how jealous all the poor people are of him for his wealth. The Trap bPbFA.png|The proof 64piR.png|Proof posted Joe and Renan were fed up with the Prophet, and although they kind of enjoyed having a new troll around because it makes the board more active, they were sick of dealing with him. And knowing that Prophet came around right after a topic asking for a new troll to make things more interesting was posted, many people thought everything Prophet was doing was all an act. Joe then went on the website LurkerFAQs and looked up Prophet's username, where he went on to discover that Prophet posted several topics on the food board about eating things like McDonalds, Chili Cheeseburgers, and Chick-fil-A that dated back to late 2011. Renan then posted a topic asking everyone if they liked fast food, and Prophet quickly visited the topic and said that he hated it and that he never had any since jr. high. He was born in 1989, so either he was held back for a long time in school, or he is lying. The trap was successful, and then Renan posted the proof that exposed one of Prophets lies. He then went on to deney everything and claimed that he just posted those topics to be a troll. He then went on to insult CuteOrSoHeSays and Wiifan777, along with going after Riolurules13 on another topic about her being depressed. The Prophet was mad. The Aftermath Following the trap, the Prophet is still following his troll act, and claiming that he should become the King of the board. User X also returned and said that everyone should follow the Prophet and that the power of the vets also keeps the new users from expressing themselves. He also made this claim. "Gen 90s, some unsung hero among you, the long-timers, has you deceived. The exact details of this deception I'm a little fuzzy on because I was told a long time ago, think Joe's presidency. But, plot twist, two of the vets here are the same user, and I suspect it's someone here using an alt as Prophet..." At the moment, this secret has not been revealed. The Second Assault Some time later, after Prophet was warned once and placed on purgatory aother time, everyone was getting fed up with Prophet. Then after someone known as Playstation_007 asked Gen 90s to invade the board Prophet liked to frequent (Wind Waker Social) due to anger with not being allowed into a facebook group for the board. The invasion never happened, but some new details were discovered. A link to the facebook group featuring Prophets profile was discovered, and even more person info on Prophets life revealing him to be a man who is married to someone in the air force, and working as a cashier at a K Mart. Obviously he lied about being rich. theend.png|The thread Z9tQl.jpg|The proof RKls6-2.png|Facebook group A picture was made with all the proof, and a topic was posted. The Prophet denied all of it, and said it was photoshopped. Even faced with undeniable proof, he still holds onto his lies. More Aftermath After the second assault, Prophet was gone for a while, and once he came back he did become more likable. He generally hasn't trolled people and acted more like his normal self. His most notable action since coming back was posting a topic where he offered to give ten dollars to anyone who posted in that topic, every time they posted. It remains to be seen if he follows through with that promise though. Category:Events Category:Trolls